


Cooling Spot

by purplemoonabove



Series: Stucky's Domestic Life [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Air Conditioner's Broken, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bucky found a great spot to cool off, Hot Summer Day, M/M, steve rogers is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: This summer day is too damn hot, and the air conditioner's broken. However, unlike Steve, Bucky found a perfect spot to cool off, and Steve is quite amused by it.





	Cooling Spot

Steve was aware of this summer day. Being so unbearable that he couldn’t survive ten minutes on his daily jog without soaking his clothes so quickly. 

And of course! The air conditioner made the decision to break down today of all days. The repairman was coming in an hour, so he just had to survive through this heat with a hand fan, and all the windows opened, letting at least one stream of wind in. 

However, his roommate had a better idea… 

“…” 

“…” 

“…” 

“…Bucky?” 

“…Mmm?” 

“…What are you doing in there?” 

“This heat is killing me,” he grumbled. 

“Yeah, I get that. Its killing me, too, but… seriously? You just had to be inside the fridge?” Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the curled up ex-assassin, resting sideways in the cramped and clear bottom space in the fridge. He was grateful that he wasn’t inside on of the drawers — or worse, the freezer, even though it’s slightly bigger in size but not in space. 

Bucky gave a knowing look to him, with blank grey eyes. Obviously, he didn’t regret his decision, no surprise there to Steve. Bucky then let one side of his mouth lift up. Steve can see the amusement in his eyes. 

“…Well, I would invite you to join me, but sadly, there’s not enough room in here.” 

Steve clicked his tongue, shaking his head with a smirk. Arms crossed, he leaned against the fridge, opposite to the door. “So, you’re just gonna stay in there until the air conditioner's fixed up?” 

“You know me so well, Stevie,” he teased. “Or, you could just leave the door open to get some cooling, too.” 

Steve chuckled. “As much as the fridge feels nice on my skin right now, the electric bill won’t be so nice when it arrives.” He straightened up and placed his hand on the door. “Knock three times if you feel suffocated.” 

Bucky gave an okay sign before Steve leaned down and gave a kiss on the upside Bucky’s cold and chapped lips. What was meant to be a quick peck became a slow makeout, Bucky moaning at the feel of Steve's hand into his growing hair. 

Steve held back a chuckle during the kiss, but his stomach rumbled from the hold back. He couldn’t help but realize their positions were similar to that Sleeping Beauty film, when Prince Philip gave Princess Aurora a kiss to wake her up. Only exception was that Steve’s body wasn’t parallel to Bucky’s bundled up one, and his hand was used as leverage for Bucky’s head as they kissed, but they didn’t mind. 

Steve soon pulled back, more breathless than earlier on his job, with pink flustered cheeks. Bucky’s cheeks were the same, along with a dazed smile on his face. 

“Remind me to get a separate freezer, big enough for both of us to fit in,” Steve then said. 

Bucky chuckled, showing off his smile before winking in agreement. 


End file.
